Beauty of the Rain
by airborne.humanoid
Summary: [Dhr] Just him, her and the rain. This story is for my reviewers! Thanks!


**Beauty of the Rain **by elix-j

Summary: She managed to persuade a certain Slytherin to accompany her drench herself in the rain.

Disclaimer: Characters ain't mine, all owned by the Great J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I'd like to thank my reviewers. This one-shot is for you :)

_Daunting Darkness  
slyswn28  
Aquarius chik 101  
alia-harkonnen  
DrStrangelove007  
Angelic Night Goddess  
Crying-Moon-Angel-Of-Hell  
Melissa Is Weird  
Sheri Dus  
X8DramaQueen8X  
argh (not sure of your real name but thanks anyway!)_

* * *

The rain seemed to fall endlessly from the dark skies.

She breathed. Everything around her felt so cold, the air was chilly and heavy. It was all because of the rain. She breathed again. The smell of rain was so fresh, tickling her senses.

She pulled the hooded sweatshirt closer to her body. Shivering, teeth chattering, hands trembling, she didn't move from her spot. She just continued, sitting down and staring... staring at the rain and the skies.

She could feel her body being slowly drenched from inside out, from top to bottom, from skin to bones. She closed her eyes, feeling each drop of falling rain prickling on her skin. She was cold, no doubt. But she didn't care.

She hadn't done this since she was in her First Year, at which she was caught by Filch who unnecessarily sentenced her to a night's detention. Honestly, she thought, it wasn't that bad...

Her browns eyes still shone, her hands were cold but still soft and her face was undoubtedly as happy as ever. She stood up, turning her face up towards the skies, a peaceful smile settling on her face. Spreading her arms, she spun around, spinning and spinning, showering droplets of water everywhere, and giggling inwardly at her childishness.

She turned around, a sprightly smile on her shadowed face. Running to where he was standing at the doors of the castle; failingly begging her to come back from the monstrous storm which she thinks is just a playful shower.

She didn't even know who the person was, or why he was standing there watching her or what house he was from, but she didn't care. She just felt the urge to share the special weather with _someone_. After staring at the rain from the warm comfort of the castle while doing History of Magic homework, she finally had the guts to burst through the doors of Hogwarts and rush into the downpour.

"Come with me!" she shouted over the bombarding noise. She grabbed her small cold hands in his larger warmer ones, pulling him with much required effort into the downpour. He tried shielding his head with his hands but finally let go when she grabbed both his arms and forced him out to freedom.

"What the hell are you doing?" she heard him shout angrily behind her. She spun around, and met with fiery blue eyes. She almost laughed out loud. Fate sure had a weird way of deciding her rain-dancing partner.

She let go of his hands and stood rooted to the spot, but there was a playful smile behind her exterior. He almost ran back to the inviting heat of the castle before she grabbed his arms again and pulled him back.

She understood why he didn't want to do this. The rain was already soaking through his cloak, making it damp and heavy. His hair was matted untidily against is wet forehead and his teeth were beginning to chatter too.

Unconsciously, he hugged himself for warmth and looked helplessly at the brown-haired girl in front of him, his eyes telling her to return to the castle. And he couldn't leave her alone here despite being who she was.

So he joined her.

A slow smile unknowingly crept onto his face as he uselessly shook water out of his hair. She let out a laugh of relief and pulled him to the open grounds. He stood, simply watching her, letting the rain soak his skin. He remained unmoving, just looking at her, watching her, keeping an eye out for her.

She was so busy dancing, having fun that she almost lost footing when her feet touched the bank of the lake. He was behind her all these while so he held on to her waist firmly, the other hand intertwined between her fingers. She looked up to his white and anxious face as he held her.

They heard a faint rumbling from a distance. Thunder, they both thought at the same time. Giving each other a quick glance he hurriedly pulled her out and made their way blindly in the rain for the castle. She ran and ran, seeing the faint outline of the castle doors. She stopped abruptly, hearing a loud thud on the ground. Turning around, she found him on the ground, his blue eyes stared open in shock and his long legs clumsily splayed open.

He started laughing and it was her turn for her to widen her eyes. He smirked as he pulled himself up and smiled when he took her hand in his and made their way for the castle doors.

He had another surprise for her though. Instead of letting her through the doors, he quickly and impulsively pulled her to the archway leading to the Greenhouse. She looked at him quizzically but he took her finger and placed it on her own lips.

He ran out towards the rain for a while and came back again with two towels which were dark green of course, with serpents sewn onto them with silver thread. She took it and wrapped it around herself, looking at him shyly in wonder.

Droplets of water were still sliding down his face but he was oblivious to them. He dried his hair, then took off his heavy cloak and dried his arms. Finally, he gazed up at her, meeting her brown eyes. She was slightly breathless and her cheeks were flushed pink. So was his, she noticed and she instinctively touched it with her fingers.

_Warm_, she thought and drew her hand away, casting him a shy smile.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he dried their clothes with a drying spell.

"I should be thanking you," she smiled warmly. He shook his head and looked up to her face. Timidly, she leaned in closer to him and slipped her hands into his. She placed a kiss at his exposed neck and gazed up, "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, pulling their entangled hands up to his lips. He kissed hers and she smiled.

"Can I keep this?" she asked, holding up the green towel. He nodded. Then, she kissed his frozen lips and with a look that simply wished to see him soon, she walked from the archway and back into the doors of the castle.

* * *

A/N: I just HAD to write something involving rain, I just HAD to. Now, that this is finally done, please review :) ?

Don't forget to check out my other fics!


End file.
